The One
by Bluenet13
Summary: Densi plus Valentine's Day… Nothing else you need to know ;)


_I have been wanting to write something for Valentine's Day for the past month but always ended up working on "Ghost" instead. Thanks "Phnxgirl" for convincing me I could actually write this in less than 29 hours ;)_

* * *

 **The One**

Valentine's Day had passed in a blur for the brunette agent and blonde detective, given they had spent the whole week working on a case they had only managed to close the previous night. The day itself had included an interrogation, shootout and car chase, fitting for a pair of law enforcement officers, but not exactly the way the NCIS duo had wanted to spend their first Valentine's Day as an officially engaged couple.

When Saturday morning came, neither agent nor detective had wanted to get out of bed, both still feeling sore and emotionally drained from their exhausting and dangerous week. But remembering the first three of this holiday they had shared together, they both decided to push through and take a shower to wake up and alleviate their aching muscles.

Kensi groaned as soon as she stepped out of bed and started questioning her decision over again. "I think we should just have some breakfast and watch some movies on the couch. We can then order some food and spend the day resting."

"No way princess, today is our Valentine's Day, and we shouldn't spend it at home... it needs to be special" Deeks said trying to appear nonchalantly, as if he didn't already had the whole day planned.

Moving towards her boyfriend, Kensi wrapped her arms around his strong body and whispered sweetly close to his ear. "You know baby, I just care about it being with you, and if we stay here at home, we can do some _special_ things than we couldn't do outside." Her tone became husky as she said the last words and punctuated her statement with a slow kiss and her hand inconspicuously moving down to squeeze his ass.

Deeks deepened the kiss and moved his hands in a similar way to Kensi's, before stopping his actions altogether and taking a moment to look down adorably at the woman of his dreams. Then he started to walk backwards towards their bathroom, but not before grabbing her hand and tugging slightly. "What happened to my Wonder Woman? Come on, you can't really be that tired, and we can still do lots of special things while we take a shower… If not I'm gonna be all sad and alone." He pouted but then his eyes sparkled as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully and laughed sweetly at the hungry look in her eyes.

It didn't take much convincing as the previously doubtful NCIS agent took off her shirt and ran to the bathroom after her boyfriend, who had already stripped and was waiting knowingly for her as he worked on setting the shower to the perfect temperature. The next hour was spent together, sharing a relaxing shower and getting to know their bodies even more than ever before.

-x-x-x-

"So, what is my fiancé going to prepare for breakfast on our _special_ day?" Kensi said in a teasing tone, using his own words against him.

"No time for breakfast at home Kensalina, we have somewhere else we need to be." Deeks' voice was full of confidence as he pulled a shirt over his head and ruffled his hair trying to make his messy curls look somewhat under control.

She raised her eyebrows and silently wondered what he was talking about. They hadn't discussed any plans and he usually didn't organize things on his own.

"I'm not joking Fern… As much as I enjoy your sexy, naked body so close to mine, you need to get dressed, and we need to get going." He couldn't not stare as he said the words, never taking for granted that this perfect woman had really chosen _him_ and never getting tired of that sight in _their_ bedroom.

Shrugging slightly as not to appear too eager but silently completely interested, Kensi moved towards the closet and started getting dressed in an outfit that matched her boyfriends', as she didn't know where they were going.

20 minutes later, and with Monty next to them, the couple made their way to Deeks' truck and the blonde man started driving towards the unknown destination, stopping halfway through to pick up some pre-ordered items from their favorite bakery, and quietly getting back behind the wheel.

Kensi shifted uncomfortably in her sit as Deeks drove past three of the beaches they used to visit on the weekends. After seeing him sporting board shorts and a t-shirt, she had assumed they would go to one of those, but now the curiosity was almost getting the better of her as she desperately wanted to ask. But, knowing her boyfriend and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of declining to share, she decided to bite her lip and stay silent.

"Malibu, huh?" Kensi asked some minutes later as they eventually reached a secluded beach deep into the coastal city.

Deeks just smiled and nodded as he moved to the backseat to let Monty out and to the bed of the truck to grab the fresh pastries and a basket he had arranged the previous night. "Coming?" He asked as he started walking towards the beach and turned around to see his girlfriend watching him but still unmoving next to the truck.

Kensi shook her head to clear her thoughts and in three quick strides had closed the space between them and taken the basket from Deeks, so she could hold his hand while he carried the pastries and Monty's leash with the other.

"When did you have time to plan all this?" The brunette questioned as she stared at her fiancé spreading a sheet over the sand and setting up pastries, a fresh pot of coffee she hadn't even seen before and a box of Twinkies she also hasn't taken notice of. "We were so busy this week…"

"There's always time for you, sugarbear." He grinned as he continued to set up their picnic but then caught side of the somewhat sad look on her face and decided to add. "But, it wasn't a lot of work Kens, I just called to order the pastries and set the basket in the truck last night." He never wanted to make her feel bad so he downplayed his own efforts as he had done a lot of times before.

Knowing what he was doing and being used to his playful arrogance when it was a joke, but to his insecurities when it really mattered, Kensi moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his body in a tight embrace. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered sweetly, "don't take away from what you did babe, I appreciate your effort to make this one special."

Deeks hugged her back and then dragged her down along with him as they sat together on the sand and started sharing their breakfast, while Monty ran around them, chasing seagulls and enjoying the freedom of the open space.

"Thank you for this, Deeks… I love you, so much." The comment came out low as Kensi was overwhelmed by how much she really loved the man that sat beside her, and having trouble accepting that after so many heartbreaks and thinking she would end up alone, she had managed to find the one man worth spending the rest of her life with.

"And I love you, princess..." A kiss to her lips punctuated each of his words. "More than anything in the world."

They continued to enjoy their late morning and Valentine's Day, just cuddling together, occasionally making out as they relished the solitude of the beach, and ultimately taking a swim in their loved Pacific as the day kept getting warmer and Monty had already gotten them wet when he shook the water off him.

"I really like this, Deeks. Thank you." Kensi sighed after some more time had passed, and turned to look at her boyfriend, saying with her eyes what her words couldn't; while absently playing with the engagement ring present on her finger.

Deeks draped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close, she quickly snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest. "I know the last year wasn't easy Kens, and that our last February 14ths weren't the best, so I wanted to try and make this one better."

After his words both of their eyes darkened slightly as they remember the last year, the loss of Owen and Michelle and Hetty's disappearance. And then flashing back to the last three years in which they had shared this Holiday together: the first had been nice but the relationship was still too new, the next was spent with worrying about Deeks' still unclear internal affairs investigation and OSP cases, and the last with Kensi still recuperating from her accident.

"I know… and I really appreciate it baby… I value everything that you do. Thank you." She thought this was as good a time as any to really express how in love she was with him and how grateful she was for his infinite kindness.

"You're the best thing that have ever happened to me, Kens. And if it was in my hands I would give you the world." The confidence of his words, brought tears to her eyes, and after feeling the first drop on his bared chest, he moved his hands and silently brushed them away. "Don't cry, today's not a day for that… Plus our plans are not over, and I doubt you will want to have bloodshot eyes in our next stop." Deeks smiled to himself at the chuckle that came from Kensi, content with himself for successfully breaking the tension in his usual humorous way.

"And where is that, Shaggy?"

"Good try, Fern. But, you know I'm not going to tell you."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"Yeah… you shouldn't have."

Deeks laughed and moved to stand up, pulling Kensi with him as he started to arrange all the things back in the basket. "Time to go home and take another shower, our next stop is a lot less casual." He said wiggling his eyebrows and with his blue eyes shining as they reflected the ocean and the love he felt for her.

She raised her eyebrows, but this time knew better than to ask, so she followed his lead and got to helping him organize their things and get the leash back on a Monty who had tired himself and was not lying on the sand, sleeping next to them. "Time to go home, boy."

Hand in hand, and leash in hand, the couple and dog walked back to their car and towards their house, after a successful morning in the beach and both agent and detective feeling replenished and rested after their long week.

-x-x-x-

Two hours, another long shower, and make out session later, the partners found themselves back in the car and driving to another unknown destination. The blonde man dressed in a light blue button down, suit jacket and khaki pants and the brunette woman in a tight, black dress that had her boyfriend drooling as soon as he had set eyes on her.

"…And we are here." Deeks said with a smile as he parked in front of the restaurant, and the valet parking's attendants began opening the doors for them.

Kensi hadn't been paying much attention to the drive, focused still on the man next to her and how this Valentine's Day was finally turning out to be the one she had always dreamed of. As soon as she stepped out of the car, her mouth felt open and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the place as the restaurant in which they had shared their first _date,_ just before she had been shipped to an op at the other end of the world.

Deeks strong hand in hers, finally drew her mind back to the present and she turned to stare at her boyfriend with recently misted eyes and a loving smile on her face. She whispered an inaudible _I love you_ as they walked inside the restaurant hand in hand.

After asking for his reservation and following the hostess, the couple found themselves in a lonely table at the back of the restaurant, absently brushing their menus, as they stole loving glances to each other.

Not being able to hold it any longer, Kensi moved to kiss him on the lips and mumbled another _I love you_ as soon as their eyes met when the kiss came to an end when oxygen became a necessity.

"I love you more, princess."

Dinner went great, and the couple laughed as they remembered the first time they had come to this restaurant and then sobered at the memories of everything that followed, but ultimately ended up laughing again as they both thanked their angels for allowing them to surpass all the barriers and be _together_ , here today.

After dessert was practically inhaled, Deeks took a small box from his pocket and sat in on the table in front of his girlfriend.

Kensi look at the offered box and then at her boyfriend, raising her eyebrows once more in a silent question.

"I know we agreed to no gifts as we want to save for the wedding, but this is just a small thing I've been planning for some time." He sounded so excited, and sure of his action that Kensi couldn't really complain and took the box in her hands, and delicately started taking off the ribbon that surrounded it. While she thought that, soon, she would need to do something really nice in return for all he had done today for her… for _them_.

When the box finally opened, the brunette woman took out a simple silver bracelet, composed of a single chain and various charm pendants hanging from every other link.

"This is beautiful." Kensi's words said some, but the huge smile on her face said everything Deeks needed to know to be sure he had made the right choice.

As Kensi started taking notice of each charm she couldn't contain her excitement and her heart felt as if it was going to explode from her ever-growing love and admiration for this perfect man. She took the first one in her hand and ran a finger through the delicate figure. "A boxing glove, from…"

"…Jason and Tracy, the day we met for the first time." Deeks completed her sentence and then moved his own hand towards the second charm. "A fern…"

"…from the first case we officially worked together and the first nickname you ever gave me." Kensi followed his words this time, as they together kept moving through the pendants. "A puzzle…"

"…because after the gym and that first case, our pieces finally started to fall together and we started to trust each other and on the road to becoming real partners…" Again the conviction in his tone made her heart swell, and they both remembered the room with the lasers and how that day a beautiful thing had been born. "A cookie…" He said with a smile as they continued analyzing each figure.

She thought for a second, recalling all the important moments in their partnership, then her eyes lightened up as she thought she got it and she giggled as she whispered, "Justin and Melissa."

"Martha Stewart my ass." He breathed out in between laughs at the scowl that had appeared on his girlfriend's beautiful face. He moved to tuck a strand of her hair that had fallen down behind her ear and moved his hand back to the bracelet. "A magazine."

Some seconds passed, and after her silence he offered an explanation. " _Sunshine and gunpowder_ , because that day I realized I was falling in love with you." He kissed her quickly on the lips, and allowed her to continue their journey through the bracelet and their past.

"A donut?" She asked equally fascinated and confused as she got to the next pendant.

"Well, I couldn't really find a cronut… and that was the next best thing." Deeks said with a smile, but then his eyes darkened at the memories that came as he remembered one of the worst times of his life. "Because that's when you started scaring my nightmares away…" The way his voice dropped and quivered and the honesty of his admission broke her heart a little and Kensi quickly moved to hug him and put a kiss to his forehead. Wanting to move from the sad moment, Deeks went to the next pendant and spoke once more in his self-assured tone. "A boy and a girl."

"Max and Fern." Kensi instantly responded, not needing even a second to give him that answer, and both individually thinking of _their thing_ , as it was still referred to at that time. She took the charm from his hand and absently struck the figures as her mind again flashed back to the past. "An ice skate." She said with a grin as she took hold of the next charm.

"All in." He replied simply, knowing no more words were needed this time. "Two halves of a heart." He said with raised eyebrows, wondering if Kensi would catch the meaning behind that one.

Seeing the challenging look on her boyfriend's eyes, the female agent thought hard before confidently responding. "Two halves of the same heart… And two halves of the same partnership, NCIS and home." She proudly beamed at the pleased look on Deeks' face. "A ring." She whispered as she got to the last object.

"For the future." He whispered back. "I love you, princess. And soon I want to make it official, and for us to start our happily ever after together." A kiss again punctuated his words.

"I love you, Marty. And I want nothing more." She went for his lips again, and he quickly deepened the kiss, both knowing their lust for the other was growing and they needed to get home soon if they wanted to make it there still fully clothed.

"Check?" Deeks managed to ask as their desire for the other increased and the kiss became more frantic.

"Check." Kensi confirmed as in that first date years ago she desperately wanted to get up and leave, but this time to _their home_.

The couple managed to hold their desired for long enough to pay their tab and drive home, quickly going into their house, giving Monty some food and water and walking into their room. Pieces of clothes getting discarded with every new step they took.

Just as they were entering the bedroom, Kensi stopped and touched the bracelet that was now on her wrist, she caressed the cookie charm and asked in a tone not higher than a whisper. "You never did respond that time, you know… When did you first know I was the one?"

Deeks thought back to the MMA gym and the day Jason met Tracy, and his smile grew into a confident smirk as his pale blue eyes sparkled. "Oh Kens, I have always known you were the one." He then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside their bedroom.

At that moment she really thought her heart would burst into a million happy pieces and her mismatched eyes shined with the same intensity as his. "I love you, Detective Deeks." She mumbled as they started getting into bed and with the memories of their shared journey still fresh on her mind.

He pulled the sheets over them and started caressing her body and kissing her deeply, but managed to stop for a second before he knew he wouldn't be able to speak anymore. "And I love you, Special Agent Blye…"

* * *

 _So, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this, it's not really what I usually write but I wanted to try something new. I almost didn't post it, but decided to, since I actually enjoyed writing it. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it too. Thanks for reading, and I would love to know what you all think of this little thing._


End file.
